Frère et soeur
by Selsynn
Summary: Et si, quand Darcy apprend la folie de Lydia, il a la confirmation du changement des sentiments de Lizzie, que ferait-il ? Et s'il y avait une raison pour qu'il soit responsable de Wickham ? Lizzie/Darcy Lydia/Wickham (plus inspiré regency que regency strict)


Bonjour à tout le monde. Un petit OS dans le monde d'Orgueil et préjugés. Je ne le découpe pas, parce que je trouve que les séparations sont peu pertinentes dans ce texte. Du coup, vous l'avez en une seule fois !

Résumé : A Pemberley, Darcy choisit une seconde solution. Il lui est trop insoutenable que sa chère Elizabeth puisse souffrir. Pas s'il peut aider sa souffrance. (warning thématique de l'adultère)

Couple : Darcy/Lizzie, (un peu de Jane/Bingley), Wickham/Lydia

Note : J'ai de gros doute sur le coté "regence" de cette histoire, surtout pour le tout début de l'histoire. Mais comme c'est là dessus que ce base l'histoire... Je le laisse, et désolé pour les historiens que ça défrise.

L'histoire commence quand Lizzie reçoit les lettres de Jane, et que Darcy est présent. En italique, c'est des passages du roman en français(version de ebookgratuit).

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture !

En italique, au début de l'histoire, le texte provient d'Orgueil et préjugés, par Jane Austen.

Tout est suivant les livres, sauf les interactions Gardiner/Wickham. Les Gardiner n'ont jamais rencontré Wickham.

 **Frère et sœur**

 _Darcy restait immobile et muet d'étonnement._

 _– Quand je pense, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix encore plus agitée, que j'aurais pu empêcher un pareil malheur ! moi qui savais ce qu'il valait ! Si j'avais seulement répété chez moi une partie de ce que je savais ! Si on l'avait connu pour ce qu'il était, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Et maintenant, il est trop tard !_

 _– Je suis désolé, s'écria Darcy, désolé et indigné. Mais tout cela est-il certain, absolument certain ?_

 _– Hélas oui ! Ils ont quitté Brighton dans la nuit de dimanche, et on a pu relever leurs traces presque jusqu'à Londres, mais pas plus loin. Ils ne sont certainement pas allés en Écosse._

 _– Et qu'a-t-on fait jusqu'ici ? Qu'a-t-on tenté pour la retrouver ?_

 _– Mon père est parti pour Londres, et Jane écrit pour demander l'aide immédiate de mon oncle. Nous allons partir, je pense, d'ici une demi-heure. Mais que pourra-t-on faire ? Quel recours y a-t-il contre un tel homme ? Arrivera-t-on même à les découvrir ? Je n'ai pas le plus léger espoir. La situation est horrible sous tous ses aspects !_

 _Darcy acquiesça de la tête, silencieusement._

 _– Ah ! quand on m'a ouvert les yeux sur la véritable nature de cet homme, si j'avais su alors quel était mon devoir ! Mais je n'ai pas su, j'ai eu peur d'aller trop loin... Quelle funeste erreur !_

— Miss Elizabeth, avez-vous confiance en moi ? Je sais que vous… qu'il y a quelques mois vous ne vouliez rien à voir affaire avec moi, mais aujourd'hui, me faites-vous confiance ?

— Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs hommes de ma connaissance, Mr Darcy. L'un des meilleurs hommes que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Oh, j'espère que vous nous pardonnerez auprès de Miss Darcy, j'aurais tellement voulu profiter de sa présence.

— Je… S'il vous plait, Elizabeth, répondez clairement. J'ai une idée, et j'aimerais savoir si vous me respectez et avez confiance en moi. J'ai déjà eu suffisamment mal une fois, alors que je m'étais complètement trompé.

— Je comprends que vous ne vouliez plus avoir rien à faire avec moi, Mr Darcy, mais je me répète, vous resterez toujours l'un des meilleurs hommes de ma connaissance, et je pleurerais votre amitié, et votre … amour.

Son ton était honnête et complètement désespérée. Elle comprenait ce que la société allait obliger d'eux. Il devrait se séparer d'elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas alors qu'il avait enfin gagné ses regards. Conscient qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes avant que la serveuse n'apporte le thé, il se mit à genoux devant Elizabeth et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

— Elizabeth, amour de ma vie, je ne veux certainement pas que tu affrontes ça seule. Je ne vais pas te proposer de m'épouser, parce que la situation de ma sœur serait beaucoup trop instable pour ça, et je te l'ai déjà proposé. Mais je pense qu'une solution peut exister. Encore une fois, un mot de ta part m'enlèvera toutes ses pensées à tout jamais. Puis-je continuer ?

— Je… Ma… Ma réponse, si tu m'offrais un mariage, est à l'exacte opposé de quand je logeais chez mon cousin, Fitzwilliam. J'ai appris à te connaitre depuis ce temps-là. Pour ma tristesse, car je comprends qu'il ne pourra jamais y avoir quelque chose entre nous.

Le sourire qui illumina ses traits laissa Lizzie pantelante et admirative de son visage. Il se releva et lui proposa de faire la même chose. Sans un mot, elle lui obéit, attirée par son être. Il la prit dans ses bras et essaya tout ce qui est possible pour lui enlever les larmes qui coulait. Ses mains étant le long de son dos, en train de la serrer contre lui, il eut recours à ses lèvres. Il embrassa chacune des gouttes salées.

Elizabeth fut secouée de plusieurs frissons, avant que ses propres mains ne s'accrochent à lui et qu'elle enfouisse son visage dans le creux de son cou, de nouveau sanglots la parcourant.

« Fitzwilliam, pense à ta sœur.

— Là, je pense surtout à mon amour qui a besoin de moi. Je t'aime depuis trop longtemps pour accepter que tu souffres sans que je ne puisse t'aider. Ma douce Elizabeth.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Non pas pour laisser passer un serviteur, mais l'oncle et la tante d'Elizabeth.

— Lizzie, tu nous a fait appe… Lizzie !

Darcy libéra la femme dans ses bras pour qu'elle aille aussi pleurer dans les bras de sa famille. Il accepta le regard chargé de colère de son futur oncle avec un haussement de sourcil.

— Je ne laisserais pas ma douce Elizabeth en détresse comme ça plus longtemps.

— Depuis combien de temps…

— Je l'aime ? Plusieurs mois, quasiment depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

Darcy sait tout à fait que ce n'est pas ce que Mr Gardiner voulait lui demander.

— Votre découverte de mon attachement à votre nièce n'est pas le plus important. Cela explique juste pourquoi je reste avec vous quand on évoque les nouvelles de la famille. Je connais Mr Wickham bien mieux que Mr Bennet ou vous-même. J'ai souvent du réparer ses erreurs.

— Nous reparlerons de Lizzie plus tard. Qu'elle est cette histoire de famille ? Les lettres de Jane ?

A ce moment-là, Lizzie comprit la bonté de son prétendant et entraina sa tante vers les deux hommes qui se trouvait dans une autre partie de la pièce. Elle reprit la place qu'elle avait avant que le couple ne rentre dans la pièce, dans les bras de Darcy, avant de parler d'une voix blanche.

— Il faut rentrer à Londres tout de suite. Lydia… Cette idiote de Lydia… s'est… a quitté Brighton avec un officier de notre connaissance, Mr Wickham. A priori, ils sont toujours à Londres. Fitzwilliam a proposé son aide pour les trouver.

— Lizzie, depuis combien de temps ne nous as-tu pas avoué ce qu'il y avait réellement entre Mr Darcy et toi ? demanda Mrs Gardiner, avec calme et douceur. Non pas que je veuille tourner toutes les bonnes volontés, Seigneur Darcy. Si vous êtes un dixième l'homme qu'était votre père, Lizzie ne risque rien qu'elle ne veuille pas. Et nos rencontres me laisse penser que vous êtes peut-être un meilleur homme encore.

— Mon père avait des faiblesses, et j'en ai aussi. Étrangement, nos principales faiblesses tourne autour de Mr Wickham.

— Mr Wickham n'était-il pas …

— Le fils de l'intendant de Pemberley pendant que mon père était maitre, oui. Il est mort peu de temps après mon propre père.

— La rumeur était-elle vrai alors ? Vous aviez annulé toutes ses dettes plus d'une fois, Seigneur Darcy.

Au renouvellement du titre, et à la remarque sur la rumeur, Darcy regarda attentivement Mrs Gardiner.

— Oui, il y a eu une rumeur qui avait des soupçons de réalité, mais à ma connaissance, tout ceux qui la connaissaient ont promis à mon père d'être silencieux.

— Oh, oui, nos parents se sont entendus. Je suis légèrement plus vieille que vous, mais de pas énormément. J'étais déjà fiancée quand il a fait ses premières dettes dans le magasin de mon père. Je l'avais toujours trouvé insolant. Vous êtes venu pour régler les dettes. J'ai toujours prêté l'oreille à la rumeur sur lui après ça.

— Vous aviez grandi ici… Quel magasin… J'ai fait tellement de voyage à Lambton pour annuler les dettes de cet odieux…

Il hésite avant de continuer, sachant qu'il a devant lui sa future famille. Le thé arrive enfin. La domestique ouvre des yeux grand comme des soucoupes de voir le groupe assemblé. Et surtout la position compromettante du Maitre de Pemberley.

— Merci pour le thé. J'aime beaucoup le village de Lambton et j'espère que je ne dois pas changer mon avis sur les habitants. J'envisage une annonce publique dans un mois ou deux, que les choses se tassent. M'avez-vous compris, Miss ?

— Oui, Seigneur Darcy. Je ne dirais pas un mot. Toutes mes félicitations.

Sur ses derniers mots, elle posa le thé sur une table basse et quitta le salon privé, refermant la porte derrière elle.

— Miss Alderi ! Je me souviens de vous ! Vous aviez toujours le sourire pour proposer de gouter les thé, avec les muffins que votre mère cuisinait. Les meilleurs muffins d'Angleterre. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient bons, ses muffins…

— Je suis charmée que vous vous soyez souvenu de moi.

— Ma mère adorait venir dans le salon de thé de vos parents. Je me souviens être venu chercher sa présence partout où elle avait passé du temps.

— Seigneur Darcy, vous avez une réponse à faire. La rumeur est-elle vrai ?

— Oui, c'est un bâtard.

— Alors j'ose espérer que vous serez meilleur que votre père. Et pourrait-il devenir votre frère ?

— Je l'ai déjà dit. Autant comme je voudrais l'éviter, il l'est déjà. Mr Georges Wickham est un bâtard, mon frère bâtard. Je le hais comme je l'ai adoré. J'ai toujours su qu'il était mon frère, mais lui ne l'a jamais su. Donc quoi qu'il arrive, la situation de Lydia restera ma sœur. Et évidement qu'elle va se marier à mon frère. Même si je dois le payer pour ça. La seule autre solution possible serait qu'il meurt, mais je ne peux pas le faire. Malgré tout, c'est mon frère.

Elizabeth prenait toutes les nouvelles informations avec des bouffées d'air acides qui lui brulaient la gorge.

— Je croyais que tu m'avais écrit l'intégralité de ta relation à Wickham.

— Je ne pensais pas que ce fait était important.

— Cela illustre pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien fait contre lui. Au lieu de te peindre comme un fainéant ou quelqu'un d'insensible, c'est en réalité car tu te sens responsable de lui comme un frère. Tu es tellement plus sensible et responsable que ce pour lequel tu te fais passer…

Elle se tut, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et l'horreur se peigna sur ses traits. Darcy pouvait bien deviner qu'elle pensait au reste de ses interactions qu'il avait dépeints dans sa lettre, et l'ignominie de Wickham qui se dessinait devant elle.

— Oh mon Dieu ! J'aurais dû comprendre que cet homme ne pouvait qu'être mauvais. Comment as-tu pu surmonter cette épreuve, Fitzwilliam ?

— Je ne l'ai pas surmonté jusqu'à ce que je rencontre une jeune femme charmante qui a su relever mon esprit, lors d'une soirée dans le Hertforshire…

A l'entente de ses mots, elle se laissa un peu plus contre lui, et il puisa de la force dans sa proximité.

— Je dois l'arrêter. Donc, il est évident que je rentre avec vous sur Londres. Je vous propose qu'on se sépare. Mr Gardiner, vous êtes à l'aise à cheval ?

— J'ai appris. Je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis longtemps.

— Très bien. Je vais aller en éclaireur avec Bingley à Londres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne saura pas ce que c'est et sera heureux d'un changement de scène. Vous partirez en même temps que les Bingley qui doivent retourner en ville. Par contre je vous demanderais s'il vous plait de prendre ma sœur avec vous.

— Nous ne pouvons pas dans ses conditions, s'exclama Lizzie, pensant à l'ancienne affaire entre Wickham et Miss Darcy.

— Elle le saura un jour ou l'autre. Si l'information vient de toi, Elizabeth, elle le prendra beaucoup mieux. Mais les Bingley seront déjà partis depuis un jour. Elle a besoin de fermer la maison pour la saison. J'ai une idée très précise de quand je rentrerais, et surtout dans quelles conditions.

Son regard attendri sur Lizzie ne laissait aucun doute sur le sens de ses paroles.

— Que ne savons-nous pas de la situation ? Miss Darcy sait qu'il s'agit d'un frère bâtard ?

— Non, et surtout elle doit continuer à l'ignorer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense à mal de notre père. Sinon, cela pourrait la rendre malade.

Darcy n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et Lizzie eut tellement peur de faire des bourdes qu'elle préféra changer le sujet.

— Du coup, que faisons-nous réellement ? Comment s'organise-t-on ?

— Je dois rentrer à Pemberley. Nous, c'est-à-dire Bingley et moi, nous allons foncer sur Londres. Au passage, on va s'arrêter dans une heure ou deux, ici, puis à Longbourn. Ou même mieux : Bingley ira sur Longbourn, et j'irais au plus vite sur Londres pour essayer de trouver Wickham. Elizabeth, je suis désolé de lui avouer mes fautes dans ses conditions, mais si je lui explique ce que j'ai fait, il y a plus de raisons qu'il ne cherche pas à me suivre à Londres. Et il pourra offrir un soutien à Miss Bennet, ce qui me convient tout à fait. Oui, Bingley m'en voudra, donc ne viendra pas sur mon dos sur Londres pendant que je chercherais ce bon à rien de Wickham.

Lizzie ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle voulait être furieuse contre lui pour s'être mêlé de l'histoire de Bingley et Jane. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester fâchée contre lui. Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait dit la dernière fois que la colère avait obscurcit son jugement.

— Tout doux, Mr Darcy. Avant que vous partiez, je veux un mot avec vous. Vous ne pouvez ignorer que lors de ce voyage, je suis responsable de ma nièce. J'agis comme son père le ferait.

— Tout le monde sait que je suis un homme honorable. Surtout envers la seule femme à qui j'ai demandé la main.

— Vous êtes fiancé alors ? Insiste l'oncle de Lizzie.

Darcy se tourna vers Lizzie et lui chuchota suffisamment fort pour être entendu par l'autre couple

— Elizabeth, ton oncle te pose une question.

Lizzie se tourna, interloquée, vers lui, avant de rougir, et d'être soulagée avant de prendre la parole.

— Je n'ai jamais répondu vraiment à la demande quand il me l'a fait dans le Kent, en avril. Les… Des difficultés extérieurs ont empêchés que je donne ma réponse immédiatement. Elles ont mené à notre éloignement l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé à Pemberley, il y a quelques jours, que nous avons pu nous expliquer. J'ai donc accepté sa demande en mariage, oui.

Un échange de regard entre Mr et Mrs Gardiner pouvait renseigner quiconque sur le « je te l'avais bien dit » de la femme de ce dernier à son mari. Mais personne ne l'a intercepté, les seuls deux autres occupants de la pièce étant plongé dans leur propre dialogue silencieux, où ils prenaient conscience, que oui, leur monde se résumait à l'autre, et qu'ils feraient tout pour lui épargner d'avoir mal.

Darcy se secoua, inspira une dernière fois le parfum de sa fiancée, avant de s'éloigner davantage d'elle. Il lui embrassa les poignets avant de prendre congé de toute la compagnie, promettant de repasser très vite, avec Mr Bingley.

Sitôt qu'il eut fermé la porte, Mrs Gardiner se tourna vers sa nièce.

— La vérité, Lizzie. Viens-tu tout juste de lui répondre par l'affirmative ? Tu lui as fait attendre tout ce temps ?

— Il… Il ne m'a pas fait comprendre que je pouvais changer…

— Tu l'avais refusé ! Lizzie ! Je suis choquée… et non, en réalité, je suis rassurée. Cela explique vraiment bien mieux tous vos problèmes de communications.

— Oh, ma tante, si tu savais comme je regrette ce que je lui ait dit à ce moment-là. Je l'ai agressé de toutes les manières possibles. De tous les maux qui existent… J'étais tellement horrible, je voulais juste lui faire du mal. J'ai passé tout le temps qu'on était ensemble à mal interpréter la moindre de ses actions, de sa personnalité, et le moindre de ses mots. Oh, comme je regrette mes paroles depuis des mois… Il a dû tant souffrir par ma faute.

Lizzie laissa sous silence que, l'aurait-elle accepté au printemps, le voyage aurait pu être tout à fait différent. Elle aurait pu les accueillir, chez elle, à Pemberley, avec son mari et sa nouvelle sœur.

Elle rougit à nouveau et Mrs Gardiner rit en imaginant avec véridicité la direction des pensées de sa nièce.

Très vite, la discussion fut abandonnée, et les lettres écrites. Une lettre pour Jane pour lui dire qu'ils arriveraient bientôt, surement deux jours après la réception. Pour la rassurer que tout allait bien de leur côté, et que très vite, des renforcements allaient venir. Une lettre positive, pour lui faire comprendre aussi que le messager pouvait être de confiance, si elle le pensait. Que ce messager avait été manipulé par plusieurs personnes et ne savait pas qu'elle avait été en ville.

Une lettre pour Mary, parce qu'elle doit en avoir besoin. Une qui parle de courage et qu'ils arrivent bientôt. Une qui dit les mots pour rassurer, mais aussi qui prépare à une réprimande si elle aurait la moindre tendance au sermon.

Une lettre pour Kitty, parce qu'il est évident de la lettre de Jane, que cette dernière ne sait pas comment réagir à la trahison de la confidente de Lydia. Et pour un peu que Jane ait appris à être rancunière depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Lizzie lui écrivait qu'elle restait sa petite sœur. Et que donc, elle l'aimait.

La dernière lettre fut pour son père. Elle était particulièrement dure à écrire, parce qu'il y avait tant de choses qu'elle avait caché depuis des mois, qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement tout écrire.

 _« Mon cher Papa,_

 _Je vous écris cette lettre de Lambton, où je suis avec mon oncle et ma tante. Nous nous préparons à partir. J'aurais beaucoup de choses à vous raconter et à vous expliquer quand je vous reverrais, mais le principal, c'est que G. Wickham est un homme à qui l'on ne peut pas faire confiance. Par contre, celui qui vous apporte cette lettre, Fitzwilliam Darcy, lui, est digne de toute confiance. Il a eu l'habitude de réparer derrière son ancien ami d'enfance. Je préfère que ce soit vous qui lui demandez ces relations avec W. parce que je ne veux pas dire des choses qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas dire, surtout dans une lettre._

 _Pour Fitzwilliam Darcy, la famille est très importante. Il nous aide à être transporter à Longbourn, et il vient pour vous aider. Mon oncle vous rejoindra au plus vite._

 _S'il vous plait, mon cher papa, faites confiance à Fitzwilliam. C'est un homme qui a été jugé sévèrement, mais c'est l'homme le meilleur que je connaisse._

 _Jane m'a dit un jour qu'il faudrait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, plutôt que de l'accuser. Je dois certainement plaider coupable. Je l'ai accusé de tous les maux, alors qu'il n'essayait que de surmonter un choc familial._

 _J'ose espérer, mon cher papa, que vous serez aimable avec lui. Fitzwilliam Darcy veut vous aider, veut aider notre famille, veut aider sa propre famille._

 _Je vous aime, mon cher papa._

 _Elizabeth_

 _PS : ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez avec Fitzwilliam. Faites-lui confiance, s'il vous plait, c'est tout ce que je peux vous demander._

 _PPS : ça me chagrine de partir de Pemberley, ce domaine est réellement magnifique. Mais je sais que l'été prochain, vous serez avec moi dans cette magnifique demeure. Soyez gentil avec le maitre des lieux, et je suis sûr que vous obtiendrez une invitation. N'oubliez pas de lui dire que ça me ferait plaisir._

 _PPPS : Faites très attention à vous, Papa. Je veux vous voir encore de nombreuses années. »_

Elle avait lutté contre les envies de tout raconter ses derniers échanges mais elle avait tenu bon. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement tout raconter à son père par lettre ! Il ne la croirait pas. Il la croirait seulement s'il pouvait la voir devant lui.

Mais il serait dommage qu'il agisse avec un poil trop d'orgueil et refuse l'aide de Fitzwilliam. Voir qu'ils se disputent et perdent de l'énergie entre eux. Pour le second post-scriptum, cela avait été une impulsion. Son père devait apprendre d'autres nouvelles que la réalité du caractère de Wickham… qu'il est étrange de penser à lui comme du frère de Fitzwilliam ! Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer deux frères plus différent l'un de l'autre.

Finalement, elle replia et cacheta sa troisième lettre pile à temps, car à ce moment-là, les deux hommes attendus furent annoncés, et aussitôt invités à entrer. Lizzie se précipita vers Darcy pour lui confier la lettre pour son père, et elle tendit les lettre pour Jane, Mary et Kitty à Mr Bingley. Elle s'excusa encore une fois des nouvelles choquantes qu'elle a reçu et qui ont demandé actions immédiate de la part de Mr Darcy.

— Ma sœur vous attend pour le thé. Vous pouvez loger à Pemberley, si cela vous plait. Deux chambres doivent être en train d'être préparé. J'ai averti Mrs Reynolds et ma propre sœur qu'il fallait s'attendre à votre arrivée. Mais si vous préférez rester à l'auberge, je ne veux pas vous imposer. J'aimerais juste que ma sœur ne soit pas seule.

L'oncle et la tante se regardèrent avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur envers leur nièce. Elle hocha la tête avec émotion.

— Nous serons ravis d'accepter l'hospitalité.

— Excellent !

Son sourire devint éblouissant, avant qu'il ne s'incline devant la famille.

— Sur ce, nous devons vous laisser. Nous nous retrouverons dès que ce problème sera résolu. Et je serais rapide à le résoudre, Miss Elizabeth.

Mr Bingley l'observait comme on dissèque un animal étrange. Au moment où ils montèrent à cheval, il prit la parole.

— Darcy, es-tu fiancé à Miss Elizabeth, ou veux-tu seulement le devenir ?

— Je le suis, Charles, je le suis ! Mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'assentiment de son père. Donc je ne veux pas que tu en souffle un mot. Je dois résoudre une affaire avec lui à Londres, et je lui demanderais sa bénédiction. S'il te plait, ne partage pas cette information, et de toute manière, tu verras bientôt ma douce Elizabeth.

Mr Bingley le regarda encore un moment avant de monter sur la selle et de partir de l'auberge.

— Je suppose que c'est à elle que je dois de savoir la vérité. Mais es-tu certains qu'elle t'aime, et que ce n'est pas pour ta fortune.

— Oui, si ce serait pour ma fortune, je serais déjà son époux depuis plusieurs semaines. Non, comme sa sœur ainée, elle veut se marier par amour, et a refusé toutes les propositions qu'elle ne pensait pas adaptée à sa vision de l'amour.

Après ces quelques paroles, Mr Bingley resta silencieux une longue partie du chemin. Darcy, lui réfléchissait à la localisation de Miss Lydia et de Wickham. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Elizabeth dans sa lettre, il gardait un compte rendu très précis de ce que faisait son demi-frère, surtout à Londres. Mais il n'agissait jamais sur ses informations, comme s'il savait qu'un jour ce serait plus important.

Et il devait aussi contacter Mr Bennet. L'homme l'impressionnait, il avait réussi à éduquer une jeune femme exceptionnelle. Bon, pour Bingley, il accepte que ce soit deux jeunes femmes. Après avoir passé quelques semaines en Hertforshire, il était évident que l'éducation ne venait pas de Mrs Bennet. Et d'après les indiscrétions de sa tante, il savait que les Bennet n'avaient jamais eu de gouvernante. Mr Bennet avait dû prendre en charge une partie de l'éducation de ses filles.

Il n'avait que très peu rencontré l'homme. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un oiseau de proie. Un faucon ou un aigle. Invisible, dans le fond des pièces, mais capable de fondre sur un soucis ou une folie en quelques remarques d'esprit. Et il savait instinctivement qu'Elizabeth adorait son père, beaucoup plus que sa mère ou ses jeunes sœurs.

De toute manière, sa douce lui avait un peu forcé la main. Il tenait, dans l'une des poches, une lettre pour ce Mr Bennet. Sa première tâche sera donc de le trouver pour lui donner le courrier de sa fille. Un moment, Darcy se demanda si elle a parlé de l'évolution de leur relation ou pas. Mais où pourrait-il le trouver ? Sa meilleur solution sera certainement la résidence de Mr Gardiner. Il n'était pas familier avec Gracechurch Street mais tout pouvait se trouver à qui était déterminé. Et oui, la moindre des choses dont on pouvait dire de Darcy, c'est qu'il était déterminé. Plus vite il retrouverait son futur beau-père, plus vite il rechercherait Wickham, et plus vite il le trouverait. Plus vite à ce moment-là, ils règleront l'affaire, et plus vite il pourrait revenir auprès de sa douce et belle Elizabeth.

Pendant ce temps, à Pemberley, les invités avait disparus, avalés par les routes vers de la famille dans le nord. Et Georgiana Darcy regardait autour d'elle, attentive aux détails, impatiente de revoir la femme qui serait sa belle-sœur. Leur premières rencontres l'avait enchantée, et le mot rapide de son frère comme quoi il était officieusement fiancée à la dame de ses rêves avait été reçu comme la meilleure des nouvelles. Qu'il doivent partir si vite était dommage. Mais Georgiana voulait connaitre bien plus en profondeur la jeune femme. A l'entente que son frère voulait qu'elle rentre à Londres en faisant la route avec eux, elle avait proposé que Miss Elizabeth et son oncle et tante, viennent diner et dormir à Pemberley.

L'après-midi passa lentement, et elle fut ravie quand le véhicule des Gardiner s'avança dans le parc. Elle avait demandé à être averti immédiatement, et se présenta au-devant de ses invités.

— Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Mr et Mrs Gardiner, je suis ravie de vous revoir. J'espère que vous avez accepté l'offre pour cette nuit. Je n'aime pas rester seule.

— Miss Darcy, votre hospitalité nous enchante et nous honore. Nous ne pouvons pas refuser de passer quelques heures supplémentaire dans le beau domaine de Pemberley.

La réponse d'Elizabeth amena un sourire étincelant sur le visage de sa nouvelle petite sœur. Si elle avait répété plusieurs fois la phrase précédente pour la dire sans hésiter, la nouvelle fut naturelle et poussé par l'amabilité qui exsudait Elizabeth.

— Je… J'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Georgiana. Nous allons être sœur après tout. Ce serait un honneur pour moi.

Le rappel de ses fiançailles, et qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé provoqua un rire de joie et de bonheur de la part de Lizzie.

— Ma chère nouvelle sœur, je ne peux accepter que si vous m'appelez Elizabeth, ou Lizzie, comme la famille le fait.

— Merci… El… Lizzie. Je suis ravie de t'avoir comme nouvelle sœur.

Lizzie vint serrer sa nouvelle sœur dans ses bras et la présenta à son oncle et sa tante. Un peu en retrait, Mrs Reynolds et Mrs Annesly observaient la scène, ravie de la vivacité et de l'amabilité de la future Mrs Darcy.

Expliquer à Georgiana les soucis de la famille Bennet avec la petite dernière et leur connaissance commune, Wickham, ne vint que lors du trajet. La jeune fille savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas la raison pour laquelle Pemberley avait été fermé. Son visage se décomposa peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'Elizabeth lui expliquait le scandale.

— J'ai quatre sœurs, une plus grande et trois plus jeune. Lydia est légèrement plus jeune que toi. Elle a eu ses seize ans avant de partir à Brighton avec l'une de ses amies, mariée au colonel de la milice qui est venu près de chez nous. Je sais que tu vas deviner ce qui a du se passer. J'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas la première fille de l'aristocratie que cet homme a charmé.

— George Wickham… Ta petite sœur a voulu s'enfuir avec George !

— J'ai bien peur qu'elle ait réussi. Elle est à Londres, et mon père et ton frère est en train de la chercher partout. Le fait qu'ils se marient ne fait aucun doute. Je t'en parle pour te préparer à ce que ce… cet enfoiré de Wickham va bientôt faire partie de ta famille.

— Ta pauvre sœur. Mais je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de fortune.

Lizzie échange un regard vers son oncle et sa tante.

— J'ai bien peur que comme il s'agit de ma sœur, elle va avoir une relative fortune, Georgiana. Lydia est sotte et ne sait rien faire d'utile. Elle sait juste faire des caprices et réclamer des rubans et de nouveaux chapeaux et robes. Elle ignore la moindre connaissance pour tenir une maison. Non… Il ne se mariera pas avec elle sauf s'ils ont un accord avec ton frère.

Après ces dernières phrases, le silence revint dans la voiture, avant que Georgiana décrète que le sujet de Wickham lui était trop douloureux. Sans évoquer ses propres relations avec le jeune homme, elle chargea sa nouvelle sœur de lui parler de Longbourn et de ses autres sœurs. Elle était curieuse de tout, surtout de son enfance.

Les trois jours de transport furent passé de manière agréable, et les deux sœurs posèrent les bases d'une amitié sans faille pour de longues années à venir.

Au final, quand les deux chemins se séparèrent, Lizzie et Georgiana avaient promis de s'écrire, et Georgiana avait promis que son frère pourrait passer un petit mot de temps en temps. Et elle avait été invité à Londres pour un temps après qu'un peu de temps soit passé après le scandale pour la présenter à son oncle et sa tante, ainsi que ses nombreux cousins Fitzwilliam.

Lizzie reprit le chemin avec sa tante et ses valises, dans le véhicule des Gardiners, son oncle était resté avec Miss Darcy pour rentrer à Londres au plus vite.

A Longbourn, la situation de crise se sentait. Jane était un maelstrom d'émotions. Mary lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Kitty vint actuellement la serrer dans ses bras.

Les trois Miss Bennet remercièrent profusément leur sœur pour la lettre arrivée effectivement quelques jours plus tôt. Leur tante reprit ses enfants avec amour, et resta s'occuper de sa belle-sœur et de ses nièces un peu plus longtemps. Sa chambre fut préparé avec célérité, les domestiques étant si heureux d'avoir quelque chose d'utile à faire.

Cette nuit-là, Jane et Lizzie se couchèrent dans le même lit en murmurant leur aventures.

— Lizzie, Lizzie, suis-je une mauvaise sœur ?

— Comment peux-tu poser cette question ? Tu es la meilleure de toutes les sœurs, je ne t'ai jamais vu critiquer la moindre personnes de notre connaissance.

— Nous sommes au bord de la rupture, avec cette folie de Lydia, et pourtant, j'ai accepté qu'il me fasse la cour. J'ai refusé, évidement qu'il m'offre en mariage avant qu'on en sache plus, mais…

— Comme d'habitude, tu as fait mieux que moi. Tu es tellement attentive aux sentiments des autres, Jane. Tellement plus gentille et plus sensible que moi. J'ai utilisé ses sentiments pour moi, j'ai refusé de penser à sa sœur…. Oh Jane ! Je n'aurais tellement pas dû accepter dans ses conditions !

— De quoi peux-tu bien parler ?

— Je suis fiancée, Jane. Et mon cœur explose de joie à l'idée qu'il nous aide, et qu'il ne veuille pas que je sois triste. Et qu'il m'aime toujours, même après ce que je lui ai fait subir…

— Lizzie ? Fiancée ! Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Alors Lizzie expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, elle raconta tout ce qu'elle avait caché à sa sœur, à sa confidente.

Lizzie se leva le lendemain matin avec une lettre qui attendait pour elle, signée par Georgiana Darcy. Elle se jeta sur la correspondance avant que la moindre personne ne la voit rougir et disparut dans le jardin.

 _« Ma chère sœur,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre le soir de notre séparation. Je suis bien arrivée à Darcy House. Je n'ai quasiment pas vu mon frère, mais il m'a donné la nouvelle qui t'intéressera au plus haut point : ils ont été trouvés._

 _Mon frère espère m'emmener avec lui dans quinze jours quand ils rentreront à Netherfield. J'espère de tout cœur te revoir ainsi que de rencontrer mes futures belles-sœurs._

 _Je m'ennuie à longueur de journée, ta présence me manque. Mrs Annesly essaye de combler le manque, mais j'ai hâte de te revoir. Il faut que je termine ma lettre ici, si je veux que tu puisses la recevoir au plus vite._

 _Georgiana Darcy »_

A l'intérieur de la lettre se trouvait une autre lettre cachetée. Les doigts tremblant légèrement, Lizzie ouvrit le sceau

 _« Ma douce Elizabeth,_

 _Je ne devrais probablement pas t'écrire cette lettre, mais si je te manque ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ce que tu me manques, il est de mon devoir de t'apporter un peu de réconfort… J'ai rencontré ton père comme je m'y attendais, grâce aux domestiques de ton oncle. Il a lu ta lettre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a écrit, mais après avoir relu trois fois la lettre, il l'a empoché et m'a regardé longuement._

 _La discussion qui a suivi a été très instructive, pour lui comme pour moi. Oui, j'ai surement eu tort de réparer derrière mon frère sans cesse. C'est à cause de moi, certainement qu'il n'a jamais appris. Mais il a moins d'un an de moins que moi, c'est dur d'être parent quand on a le même âge. »_

Son écriture tremblait plus fermement sur le mot _parent_ , et Lizzie eut un nouveau frisson qui la parcourait. Oh, non, elle ne devait pas penser à quel père il ferait… Elle savait déjà que la manière dont il avait éduqué Georgiana était exemplaire. Il lui manquait surtout une présence féminine.

Avant que les larmes ne se mettent à couler, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une masse émotive, dès qu'il était question de lui, elle reprit sa lecture.

 _« J'espère que tu m'accepteras toujours malgré mes erreurs. Tu m'as déjà rendu un meilleur homme par ta simple présence. Tu es la première personne que je peux regarder en face et que je sais qu'elle me dira la vérité. Pardonne-moi, ma douce Elizabeth. Pardonne-moi. Je te promets que tu auras ton mot à dire sur la discipline de nos enfants._ »

Lizzie serra la lettre contre son cœur, trop submergée par les sentiments d'euphorie et d'amour pour faire autre chose. Des branches écrasées dans son dos la prévint que quelqu'un arrivait.

— Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles ? Ou de mauvaises. Tu pleures. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer.

La voix de sa petite sœur Mary devenait de plus en plus inquiète. Lizzie se tourna vers elle et vint l'accueillir dans ses bras.

— Oh, non, je suis juste un peu émotive. Les derniers jours ont été très mouvementé. Mais j'ai eu des nouvelles, oui. Ils ont été trouvés. Fitzwilliam pense qu'il n'y en a plus que pour quinze jours avant qu'il ne rentre.

L'air interrogatif de sa sœur la renseigna sur sa gaffe.

— Mr Darcy… Mr Darcy aide notre père. Il a une … comment dire ? Une longue connaissance de Wickham. En moins de trois jours en ville, il les a retrouvés. Père rentrera surement rapidement, maintenant que tout est beaucoup plus clair.

— Mr Darcy ! Tu as des nouvelles par Mr Darcy ?

— Je suis amie avec sa sœur. C'est Georgiana qui m'a écrit.

Maintenant, elle voyait au-delà de l'étonnement, une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux de sa sœur.

— Une sœur que j'admire beaucoup m'a dit un jour de ne pas trop m'appuyer sur les sermons parce qu'il faut accepter de vivre, et des fois, vivre, c'est faire des erreurs. Je suppose que vivre, c'est aussi faire des nouvelles rencontres. J'aimais bien Mr Darcy, il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire.

Mary ne faisait pas spécialement attention aux réactions que ses commentaires provoquaient.

— Oui, Mr Darcy m'a toujours paru quelqu'un de bien. Si tu crois qu'il n'y a pas de soucis à ce qu'il connaisse le scandale de notre petite sœur, il est certainement l'une des meilleurs personnes pour nous aider.

— Oh Mary. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est vrai. Je sais qu'il fait tout pour que tout ça se termine très vite.

— C'est très bien de lui. Je suppose qu'il ne doit pas avoir envie que sa petite sœur soit amie avec quelqu'un de ruiné par une autre sœur. Ou alors…

— Il a été très proche de Wickham. Savais-tu qu'ils ont été élevé ensemble, comme deux frères ?

— Tu avais raconté quelque chose comme Mr Darcy était jaloux de Mr Wickham.

— Je crois que c'était plutôt l'inverse, en réalité, précisa Lizzie.

Mary garda sa sœur dans ses bras.

— Je suis très heureuse pour toi, Lizzie. Mr Darcy est quelqu'un de bien. Mais je crois qu'il ne faudra pas le dire à Maman.

— Oh mon dieu. Maman sera folle quand elle apprendra pour les fiançailles…

Mary ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux de manière comique.

— Faut vraiment que je me reprenne, je n'arriverais jamais à tenir les deux semaines que l'engagement secret est sensé tenir, hein ?

— Depuis combien de temps ?

— Oh, tu ne me croiras pas si je te réponds. Je préfère ne rien dire de plus. D'ailleurs, tu vas gentiment oublier ce que je viens de dire, non ? On l'annoncera quand Lydia sera marié à notre frère. Wickham, notre frère. J'ai du mal à y croire. Je veux tellement parler à notre tante. Je vais rentrer. Tu rentres Mary ?

— Non, je vais rester dehors un peu. Je dois ramener des fleurs pour parfumer ma chambre.

Lizzie laissa sa sœur en arrière et rentra à l'intérieur. Dès qu'elle rentra, elle annonça la nouvelle à Jane, Mrs Gardiner, et Kitty qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

— J'ai eu des nouvelles de Londres. Ils ont été trouvés. Ils n'étaient pas mariés, mais maintenant qu'on sait où ils sont, cela devrait être résolu rapidement.

Le soulagement se sentait dans toute la pièce. Lizzie était tellement contente d'avoir partagé sa bonne humeur quand elle pensa qu'elle n'avait pas fini la lettre. Elle s'excusa rapidement pour remonter dans la chambre, au calme.

 _« J'espère que tu accepteras le petit stratagème pour correspondre avec toi tant que je n'ai pas l'occasion de demander à ton père ta main. Je ne pense pas avoir trop de temps à attendre, comme je suppose que Georgiana t'a indiqué, mais nous les avons trouvés._

 _Mon frère était au troisième de ses repères. Vu les traces dans les deux précédents, il devait changer de place assez souvent. Mais le principal est là. Miss Lydia est chez les Gardiner, avec ton oncle qui est rentré et ton père. Wickham est gardé par de la famille à moi qui vit dans un autre quartier de Londres. Il faudra un jour que tu rencontres mon oncle et ma tante, les Earl de Matlock. Mais plutôt quand ils ne font pas de la garde de rascal._

 _Tu me manques beaucoup, cela fait quatre jours que je ne t'ai pas vue. Quatre longs jours passés à arpenter la ville dans tous les sens, et à parler de sujet et d'autres avec ton père._

 _Tu seras sûrement ravie que j'ai dit à ton père que j'espérais que l'été prochain je serais marié, car il est temps que je me fixe. Je lui ai répondu qu'il devrait négocier avec la maitresse de Pemberley. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as écris dans ta lettre, ma chère Elizabeth, mais je crois que c'est une bonne façon d'y répondre._

 _A ma grande honte, il paraitrait que W sait tout à fait notre lien de parenté. J'ai vainement espéré que la mémoire de mon père pouvait reposer en paix, mais maintenant, ton père aussi l'a appris. J'espère qu'il ne me juges pas sur les fautes de mon père, sinon, il n'acceptera jamais que je te garde pour moi._

 _J'apprécie beaucoup ton oncle, mais je crois que j'ai une ferme préférence pour ton père. Évidemment, de toute ta famille, c'est toi qui est mon soleil et dont je ne peux me passer._

 _Écris-moi vite et dis-moi sincèrement comment tu te sens. Je suis tellement désolé d'être loin de toi._

 _A toi pour toujours,_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy. »_

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau le long de ses joues, qui rougissait sous les pensées de son promis. Évidement qu'elle allait lui répondre, d'ailleurs elle allait s'atteler à la réponse tout de suite. Elle s'installa à son bureau quand elle sentit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos.

— Ma chère Lizzie, mais quand donc es-tu rentrée ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? Ma petite Lydia est marié au Lieutenant Wickham ! Je suppose que tu ignorais tout de ça, en train de te balader dans les contrées sauvages, comme ça.

— Maman, calme toi. C'est moi qui est donné la bonne nouvelle qu'ils ont été trouvés. Ils ne sont pas encore mariés. Celui qui les a trouvé doit dépenser une large quantité d'argent pour que Wickham accepte de se marier à Lydia. Quantité d'argent que notre père ne pourra jamais remboursé.

— Allons, ton oncle doit bien faire ça pour la famille.

— Maman, ne parle pas de sujets dont tu ne sais rien, s'il te plait.

— Comment pourrais-tu en savoir plus ?

— Peut-être parce que les lettres qui ont données ces nouvelles m'ont été adressés personnellement ?

— Et bien, laisse moi les lire !

— Quoi ? s'écria Lizzie, empochant toutes les correspondances trainant sur la table, reçue ou brouillant, et les serrant contre elle. Il est hors de question que tu lises la correspondance de Georgiana ! C'est une correspondance privée entre Georgiana et moi.

— Allons, c'est qui Georgiana, d'abord. Surement quelqu'un sans importance. Donnes-moi cette lettre.

Lizzie observa sa mère comme si c'était une bête bizarre.

— Certainement pas !

Avant que sa mère puisse dire un autre mot, elle fonça dans les pièces à vivre, près de sa tante et de sa sœur ainée.

— Allons, Lizzie, si ça parle de ma petite dernière fille, je dois lire la lettre.

— C'est une conversation privée, Maman. Je n'ai pas à te donner les lettres de mes amies, surtout quand tu ne les connais pas !

— C'est une lettre de Georgiana, Lizzie ?

La voix de Mrs Gardiner était tout à fait égale, comme si ce n'est pas Miss Darcy dont il était question.

— Oui, c'est elle qui a envoyé la missive pour nous dire qu'ils ont été trouvés.

— Alors, laisse-moi lire la lettre, Lizzie. Je connais Georgiana, je serais capable de donner le sens de ses mots beaucoup mieux que ta mère qui ne l'a jamais vu. Et je peux toujours lire à voix haute les passages qui ne concerne pas ce qui s'est passé à Lambton, avant qu'on parte.

Lizzie comprit qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Elle tendit précautionneusement la lettre de Miss Darcy à sa tante.

— Mmmhhh… Oh… Ah, oui : Je t'écris le soir… je suis bien arrivée… La nouvelle qui t'interressera le plus haut point : ils ont été trouvés… Dans quinze jours ! Ce sera rapide dis-donc. Et si c'est pas un retour direct, c'est vrai qu'ils ne doivent pas être déjà marié. Les autres feuillets, s'il te plait ?

— Je…

Sans un mot, elle les tendit à sa tante, espérant que sa mère ne remarquerait pas que l'écriture était différente, beaucoup plus masculine.

— Oh Lizzie… je n'aurais peut-être pas du lire.

— Non, le complément d'information est là. Lis ce qui n'est pas lié aux événements de Lambton. Je crois que Mary peut juger que j'en suis bien incapable.

— Oui, Wickham a été trouvé dans le troisième de ses repères. Ils ne sont pas mariés. Lydia a été envoyé à la maison, enfin, chez votre oncle. Votre père y loge aussi. Wickham est … Oh mon dieu ! Dans un autre quartier de la ville… Lizzie ! vraiment, Matlock ? Et je serais aussi invité l'été prochain ?

— Ma tante ! Pouvez-vous vous concentrer sur ce qui est important ! Les plans pour l'année prochaine ne sont pas importants. J'aurais jamais dû écrire ça à mon papa.

— Wickham sait pour sa famille ! Mon dieu !

— Tu crois que ce serait pour cela qu'il a choisi Lydia ? demanda d'une petite voix Lizzie.

— Non, malheureusement. Je pense que Lydia a amené ça sur elle, toute seule. Et sinon, rien d'important concernant Wickham ou Lydia.

Mrs Bennet s'avança comme si elle voulait prendre les lettres elle-même. Lizzie blanchit, et Mrs Gardiner les replia dans sa main.

— Vous voyez, ma chère sœur, il n'y a pas besoin de s'exciter. Lizzie avait raison, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à lire dans cette lettre qui concerne Lydia ou Wickham. C'est surtout la correspondance entre … hum… Georgiana et Lizzie. D'ailleurs, Lizzie, tu ne m'as pas promis un tour de balade avec mes enfants ? Maintenant serait le meilleur moment, je pense.

Lizzie, toujours blanche à l'idée de sa mère qui lirait les lettres de Fitzwilliam, acquiesça sans y penser et s'habilla chaudement tandis que Mrs Gardiner s'occupait de ses enfants puis d'elle-même.

Une fois dès qu'elles furent hors de portée, elle prit un ton détachée.

— Lizzie, je me dois de te signaler que ce n'est pas correct du tout d'avoir une correspondance avec ton promis, via sa sœur. Même si tu n'es pas la première à penser à ce stratagème, ton père n'a visiblement pas donné son accord. Tu devrais vraiment limiter… et lui faire limiter ! Votre correspondance. Ce que tu lui envoies devrait ne pas poser de soucis pour ta mère, mais ce que tu reçois va dès à présent poser soucis. Imagine que ta mère attrape le courrier avant toi ? Même si c'est réellement une lettre de Georgiana, Miss Darcy ne cache rien de votre relation. Lizzie, regarde-moi droit dans les yeux.

Lizzie obéit et plongea son regard dans celui de celle qui lui avait appris à être une dame de qualité.

— Comment ta mère réagirait à une lettre qui commence par « Ma chère sœur », qui parle de venir ici pour « rencontrer des belles-sœurs » et de « son frère », et surtout qui signe avec son nom de famille… Tu peux essayer de faire croire que Georgiana est quelqu'un de pas important, mais ta mère se souvient des noms de famille des prétendants pour ses filles. Surtout de ceux qui sont riches comme Mr Darcy ! Je ne parle pas de ce que deviendrait ta mère si elle était tombée sur la lettre qui était à l'intérieur. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une gaffe devant tout le monde.

— Mary est arrivée alors que je la lisais. Sans effort, elle a découvert pour les fiançailles. Je parlais de lui par son prénom, je n'ai pas du tout fait attention. Je l'appelle toujours par son prénom dans ma tête depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé à Pemberley.

— Mais sinon, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelques années. Tu as de la chance, Lizzie, il t'aime passionnément. Mais on n'a pas eu le temps de discuter calmement, toutes les deux, à propos de lui.

— Que… de quoi veux-tu parler à propos de Fitzwilliam ?

— Tu es à Longbourn, Lizzie, reprend l'habitude de l'appeler Mr Darcy. Sinon, tu vas faire une erreur et ta mère sera sur ton dos immédiatement. Autant ses manières ne sont pas les meilleurs, autant pour sentir qu'une jeune fille est amoureuse, elle n'a pas son pareil.

— Comment peut-elle supposer qu'elle peut lire ma correspondance !

— Elle ne suppose pas que tu ais des choses à cacher. Malheureusement pour toi, chère nièce, je pense qu'elle vient de revoir son jugement, et qu'elle va chercher à trouver ton secret. Du coup, tu devrais écrire au plus vite pour d'autres voies…

— Mais si Georgiana ne peut plus m'écrire, se désespéra Lizzie

— Plusieurs chemins mènent à Rome. Première solution, Georgiana m'écrit, je te passe la lettre, si le contenu est correct. Seconde solution, ton prétendant demande réellement ta main à ton père, et peut t'écrire directement. Pour les autres solutions, je vais te laisser trouver. Il sera bon que vous fassiez un peu preuve de retenu, toi et ton cher et tendre. Je me répète, mais si ta mère serait tombée sur cette lettre, les suppositions de ta mère sur le mariage de Lydia serait le dernier de tes soucis ! Matlock, bon dieu ! Si ta mère apprend que ta belle-famille contient des titrés, tu es mal, très mal, ma chère nièce.

Lizzie récupéra la lettre pour la relire au calme. La véracité des dires de sa tante la frappa de plein fouet.

— Oh Seigneur Dieu, je dois vraiment lui répondre. Et cacher cette lettre…

— J'espère que je serais invitée l'été prochain, j'aime beaucoup Pemberley. Je suppose que tu ne connais pas qui sera la future maitresse de cette maison ? Il parait que c'est elle qui fera les invitations.

Pour toute réponse, Lizzie rougit fortement.

— Tu l'aimes réellement. Ou c'est juste parce qu'il peut résoudre le problème de Wickham ?

— Non, non, je l'aime beaucoup, des fois j'ai l'impression que je l'aime trop. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris, je crois avant … avant que je ne craigne de l'avoir perdu définitivement. Et il a décidé qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il est réellement le meilleur homme qui existe au monde.

— Je ne dirais pas qu'il est le meilleur homme qu'il existe, mais je dirais plutôt qu'il est totalement amoureux de toi. Et qu'il a la possibilité de t'alléger tes souffrances.

— Je ne croyais tellement pas qu'il pourrait me pardonner de lui avoir fait si mal. Et quand on l'a retrouvé à Pemberley, il était si différent, comme si je ne le connaissais pas du tout.

— Tu l'avais rencontré en Mr Darcy, avant, et jamais en Seigneur Darcy. Sa famille est aimé inconditionnellement à Lambton et dans les environs. Parce qu'ils sont des gens bons et honnêtes, et que la prospérité de leur domaine a fait la richesse de la ville. Leur patronage est le meilleur qu'il soit. Je ne pense pas que tu te rendes compte ce que serait Meryton, s'il n'y avait qu'un seul immense domaine à des dizaines de miles à la rondes.

Lizzie resta silencieuse, pensive pendant encore plusieurs pas.

— Comment vais-je faire pour être maitresse d'un domaine aussi grand ? Je vais surement pas être à la hauteur de la tâche. Oh mon dieu. C'est tellement immense, nous n'en avons même pas fait le tour dans les quelques jours que nous y sommes restés.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Mrs Reynolds t'aidera surement. Elle doit attendre ton retour avec impatience.

La conversation continua, Lizzie rougissante, et Mrs Gardiner satisfaite et heureuse que le bonheur soit dans le futur de sa nièce. Elle décidèrent qu'un tour demain, à la première heure, permettrait à nouveau de discuter de sujet qu'il valait mieux ne pas évoquer à Longbourn.

Trop rapidement à son goût, Lizzie se retrouva devant la maison. Elle avait récupéré les lettre de Georgiana et de Fitzwilliam, et devait écrire une réponse au plus vite.

Un invité était installé près de sa mère et de sa sœur.

— Mr Bingley ! Ravie de vous revoir !

— Moi de même, Miss Elizabeth. Je vois que vous avez voyagez avec vitesse depuis que nous nous sommes vu. Je dois vous féliciter. J'espère que Miss…

— Georgiana m'a écrit ce matin ! coupa vivement Lizzie. Elle est bien arrivée à Londres, et nos affaires familiales communes sont effectivement en bonne voie. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que les personnes manquantes reviennent. Normalement dans une quinzaines de jours.

— Savez-vous quand votre père revient ?

— Je dois avouer ma grande ignorance sur le sujet.

Lizzie s'inclina et s'excusa pour s'installer au plus loin de sa mère écrire sa correspondance. Mrs Bennet était trop occupée à surveiller Jane et Mr Bingley

« _Cher Georgiana._

 _Ma lettre va te sembler très étrange. L'ambiance ici est explosive. Et je ne sais combien de temps je vais encore combien de temps avant d'annoncer mon engagement avant qu'il ne soit officiel. Ma mère menace de lire ma correspondance, et malgré tout ce que je voudrais croire d'elle, je la sais tout à fait capable de mettre en pratique cette menace. Ce matin, je m'en suis sortie de justesse car ma tante, Mrs Gardiner, était dans la salle en même temps, et qu'elle a pris sur elle de lire toutes les lettres que j'avais reçu ce matin._

 _Elle m'enjoint à plus de prudence dans mes prochaines correspondances. Du coup, si tu peux restreindre tes lettres à quelque chose qui puisse être lu par une tierce personne… Merci de tout cœur._

 _Je ne dis pas que cela me fait plaisir, j'ai toujours beaucoup de chance que tu puisses être ma sœur, et j'aimerais vraiment ne pas avoir à te proposer cet arrangement. Ma mère ne me laisse pas tellement de choix, par contre._

 _Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, et ton frère. J'aimerais être à Londres avec vous. Bientôt, Fitzwilliam pourra parler avec mon père de tout autre sujet que de ma sœur Lydia, et alors, je pourrais de nouveau vous voir plusieurs fois, pour apaiser la souffrance de mon cœur._

 _Je te serais reconnaissante de laisser ton frère lire cette lettre, ainsi que celle qui est enclose._

 _Encore une fois, ma très chère sœur, je dois te remercier de l'accueil que tu me fais._

 _Elizabeth Bennet »_

Elle mit de côté cette lettre, jeta un nouveau coup d'œil pour vérifier que tout le monde n'avait pas bougé excessivement, surtout sa mère. Sur ce front-là, tout allait bien. Elle inspira avant d'attraper un nouveau feuillet pour la suite de sa correspondance.

« _Mon cher Fitzwilliam,_

 _Je suis désespérée et à la fois très heureuse d'avoir à t'écrire ces lignes. T'écrire est un plaisir. J'ai juste peur de la peine que le reste de ma missive t'apportera. Ma mère cherche à limiter ma correspondance. Elle a menacé de la lire, ce matin._

 _La crise est passée, et heureusement pour moi, Mr Bingley est arrivé à Longbourn, alors elle surveille le couple de toute son attention, et j'ai un peu de répit. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle a menacé de lire ma correspondance. Tu peux très bien imaginer, comme tu connais très bien ma mère, ce qui va se passer si elle s'aperçoit que l'amitié que j'ai avec ta sœur cache une correspondance avec un homme !_

 _J'espère que je ne te manque pas cent fois plus que ce que tu me manque, car tu serais incapable de faire le moindre pas, la moindre action. Toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers toi. Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Quand pourrais-je te revoir, et être à nouveau en ta présence rassurante ? Recevoir l'un de tes si rare sourires ?_

 _La semaine à Lambton était un rêve. Un merveilleux rêve. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit vraie. Mais contre mon cœur, j'ai ta lettre, que je porte toujours avec moi, qui me dit que c'était la vérité._

 _Tu es le meilleur homme que je connaisse, Fitzwilliam, et je suis honorée de savoir que tu penses à moi comme je pense à toi._

 _Ce que je vais te demander me parait infaisable, mais je dois le faire. Ne m'écris plus tant que notre arrangement n'est pas officialisé. Évidemment, je veux que tu m'écrives. Mais il faudrait que cela soit totalement invisible pour ma mère._

 _Alors que j'écris ces lignes, mon cœur saigne de te demander ce sacrifice. Je vais te demander plutôt de faire passer tes messages par ton ami, Mr Bingley est là chaque matin, je devrais les recevoir assez rapidement._

 _Oui, je pense que c'est le meilleur arrangement possible. Il nous donnera du temps. Le temps que l'affaire de nos frères et sœurs se stabilisent._

 _D'ailleurs en parlant de frère, j'ai été vraiment choquée que ton frère ait mentionné qu'il savait la vérité sur sa filiation. J'aimerais tellement être là avec toi pour t'aider dans ce fardeau. Je crois que je bénis le Ciel que Lydia n'ait pas l'idée de l'homme dont elle s'est entichée. J'espère qu'ils pourront être heureux ensemble._

 _Mais assez parlé de W. Je serais ravie de rencontrer ton oncle et ta tante. Crois-tu qu'ils m'accepteront ? Ressemblent-ils à Lady Catherine De Bourgh ? Si c'est le cas, j'ai très peur que leur bonne grâce sera difficile à avoir. Mais je suppose qu'ils doivent plus ressembler à ton cousin._

 _Mon cher, d'ailleurs, je m'interroge sur ton prénom. As-tu réellement le nom de jeune fille de ma mère ? Dois-je m'inquiéter que mon premier né devra s'appeler Bennet ? Tu parles d'avoir peur de mon jugement sur ta capacité à être parent. Je ne crois que tu pourrais être plus à l'opposé de mes sentiments. La façon que tu as eu de gérer W et G est magnifique. Tu as peut-être fait des erreurs de jugements, mais rien qu'un cœur ne peut défendre. Je crois que la seule faute que tu ais faite, c'est de les aimer trop._

 _Et ce n'est vraiment pas une faute que je puisse te reprocher._

 _Dans mes livres, c'est même une qualité. Tu es le meilleur homme que je connaisse, Fitzwilliam, ne le doute jamais._

 _Je compte les jours jusqu'à nos retrouvailles,_

 _Ta fiancée,_

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

 _PS : Je ne suis vraiment pas convaincue d'appeler mon premier-né Bennet. »_

Lizzie referma et scella la lettre pas une minute plus tôt. Sa mère s'était fatiguée de sa veille et s'approchait de sa seconde fille pour savoir ce que celle-ci fabriquait en secret. Lizzie fit un sourire crispé à sa mère, en scellant la lettre de Georgiana autour de la précédente missive. Une fois les deux lettres en sécurité de sa mère, Lizzie se releva.

— Et bien, il semble que je doive aller à la Poste. Quelqu'un a-t-il besoin de poster une lettre ? Ou quelqu'un veut-il m'accompagner à Meryton ?

A sa grande joie, Mr Bingley et Jane professèrent l'envie de marcher dehors, comme Kitty. Avant que sa mère ne puisse objecter, elle sortit du salon. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Mr Bingley de lui faire passer les lettres en toute discrétion. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui soumettre l'idée avant ?

Les quatre jours suivants passèrent dans une lenteur infinie, Lizzie morte de peur que sa mère ne découvre sa correspondance, Mr Bingley, et Jane, un peu choqué d'être les cachotiers de la correspondance entre les deux fiancés officieux.

Le matin du cinquième jour, par contre, alors que Lizzie se préparait à se promener dans le domaine de Longbourn, avant le petit déjeuner, un express arriva pour elle.

 _« Lizzie,_

 _Je suis surprise, choquée, dégoûtée. Je suppose que j'étais la dernière personne à le savoir ? Mon cher frère a surement voulu me protéger. Mais c'est trop tard._

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Ce soir, nous déjeunions avec ton père, ta sœur, et malheureusement, nous avons aussi mangé avec lui. Évidemment, mon cher frère était là aussi. La cascade de fait qui a mené à cette découverte est embrouillée dans mon esprit, je ne peux m'en rappeler avec exactitude._

 _C'est mon frère, Lizzie. Mon salaud de frère a essayé de me convaincre de me marier avec lui. Le pire, c'est qu'il le savait depuis le départ !_

 _Je me sens tellement sale, tellement dépravée. J'ai failli me marier avec mon propre frère !_

 _Je suis désolé si je te l'apprends comme ça, mais je crois que tu le savais déjà. Mon frère (celui que je considère depuis toujours comme mon seul frère) est totalement invisible, je crois qu'il a raccompagné lui à sa résidence actuelle._

 _Je suis tellement idiote, c'est moi qui est insisté pour rencontrer ta sœur. J'avais dit que j'étais prête à le voir. Que j'avais surmonté mon épreuve. J'avais tort. Il le savait, mais j'ai insisté._

 _Pardonne-moi pour l'état de ma missive, mais je ne suis pas moi-même._

 _Ton amie en état de choc,_

 _Georgiana. »_

— Seigneur Dieu, Georgiana, tu ne devais jamais découvrir ça. Et surtout pas dans ces conditions.

Lizzie pleura sur l'innocence perdue de son amie, de sa future sœur. Elle commença à s'atteler à écrire une lettre mais cela lui semblait tellement incongru. Comment peut-on expliquer la situation par une lettre ?

Non, Georgiana avait besoin d'elle, besoin de présence réconfortante. Lizzie était décidée, elle irait à Londres aux premières lueurs. Mrs Gardiner commençait à dire depuis quelques jours que son mari lui manquait. Lizzie rentrerait à Londres avec sa tante et ses enfants, et irait voir Georgiana à la première occasion.

Une fois ses décisions prises, Lizzie ne perdit pas un moment, et dès que sa tante vint descendre, elle lui exposa le problème, lui laissant lire l'express de Georgiana pour appuyer sa décision.

— Si tu convaincs ta mère de partir chez nous jusqu'au mariage de Lydia, à priori, je te laisserais aller lui porter réconfort. Mais si ton père ou ton oncle me laisse comprendre que c'est une nouvelle ruse, ton père décidera de lui-même la sanction. C'est clair ?

Dans un état second, Lizzie acquiesça, sans comprendre la portée totale des paroles de sa tante. Tout ce qui lui importait était de partir au plus vite, d'aller près de Georgiana, pour tenter de l'aider par tous les moyens à sa disposition.

Alors que la carriole des Gardiners se remplissait par les valises de Lizzie et des Gardiners, Mrs Bennet arriva et découvrit les plans !

— Lizzie, pourquoi allez-vous à Londres ? Il n'y a aucune raison !

— Ma sœur a besoin de moi. Il faut que j'y ailles, répondit Lizzie avant de blanchir à nouveau sous ses paroles.

Pour son excuse, elle était sous le choc de la révélation de Georgiana.

— Allons, si Lydia a besoin de toi, c'est plutôt Kitty qui devrait y aller.

Tante et nièce dans la confidence se consultèrent dans les yeux.

— J'ai dit que c'était à toi d'expliquer pourquoi ta présence était nécessaire à Londres, ma chère Lizzie. Si ta mère ne veut pas te faire partir, autant pour elle.

— Je crois que je suis la seule personne qui puisse réellement aider… ma… sœur dans le cas présent. Cela concerne Wickham et des choses que je savais avant et que je n'ai pas divulgué.

— Allons, dans ce cas, je dois insister pour que Kitty vienne aussi.

— Allons, Lizzie, Kitty peut tout à fait venir, trancha Mrs Gardiner. Elle rentrera avec ton père, comme toi. Et tu sais qu'elle est la confidente de _Lydia_. C'est effectivement mieux si elle vient.

Lizzie pâlit un peu plus en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas être à Londres, à Darcy House sans que Kitty ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait. Mais si Kitty découvrait l'affaire, Lydia le saurait immédiatement. Et sa mère l'apprendrait dans la foulée, dès qu'elles rentreraient.

De toute manière, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'elle ne pouvait faire. Elle devrait être juste assez astucieuse pour dévier les conversations et les spéculations.

Kitty était très heureuse de bouger de Longbourn et d'aller enfin à Londres. Elle prépara sa valise en un temps record. Lizzie expliqua à mot couvert la situation à Jane et Mary, et occupa ses cousins comme elle le pouvait quand Mrs Gardiner reçut une lettre de Georgiana.

Mrs Gardiner sentait le regard de sa belle-sœur un peu trop curieux sur cette missive et la cacha dans le véhicule, certaine qu'elle était adressé à Lizzie.

Tout le monde fut à bord, Kitty parlait sans arrêter, racontant toutes les attractions qu'elle pourrait visiter à Londres avec Lydia. Lizzie ne reprenait pas de couleur particulière. Et Mrs Gardiner s'occupait de ses enfants, ayant oublié la missive pendant un moment. Une demi-heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent, elle s'en souvint. Elle l'ouvrit, lut trois lignes, et la passa sans un mot à Lizzie.

« _Ma chère Elizabeth,_

 _Il a des fois où j'aimerais être née homme. Quand je vois la liberté de mon frère, je l'envie. Je ne peux pas décider sur un coup de tête de voyager, même à quelques heures à cheval de Londres seulement._

 _Il aurait à priori fini une grosse négociation aujourd'hui, et pense utiliser la journée de demain pour aller à la campagne. Il sera revenu pour le soir. Et pendant ce temps-là ? Je ne peux pas faire grand choses. Je vais m'ennuyer avec Mrs Annesly, sans aucun doute._

 _Sais-tu que je ne sais même pas monter à cheval ? J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, parce que mon frère est si à l'aise avec sa monture, mais je crois que j'ai eu aussi peur que l'animal. La tenue d'une femme sur une selle laisse vraiment à désirer._

 _Je suis ravie que le jour où je puisse te retrouver s'approche,_

 _Ton amie à qui tu manques,_

 _Georgiana._ »

Cette lettre avait dû être écrite avant l'express, vu qu'elle ne signale rien de particulier sur le second frère qu'elle s'est découvert. Lizzie relit la lettre. Se pourrait-il que Fitzwilliam ait pensé venir la voir pour une journée ? L'intention l'emplissait d'un sentiment de plénitude.

Non, ce n'était pas forcément elle qu'il venait voir. Il allait à la campagne. L'un de ses cousins réclamait de l'attention, alors elle le prit dans ses bras et commença à lui raconter une histoire. La fin du trajet se passa sans un incident supplémentaire.

A l'arrivée chez les Gardiner, aucun des hommes n'étaient présent. Les domestiques savaient qu'ils avaient disparu pour la journée. Lizzie et Kitty se posèrent, saluèrent leur sœur et Lydia et Kitty partirent en discussion immédiatement. Lizzie s'excusa, alla se rafraîchir avant de retrouver sa tante.

— Tu veux y aller ? Je t'en prie, j'ai déjà envoyé un serviteur avec une note que tu étais à Londres pour voir Miss Darcy. Elle devrait rapidement envoyer un attelage pour venir te chercher. Tu n'as plus qu'à attendre.

Lizzie poussa un soupir de soulagement, et s'affaira à aider sa tante pour combler l'attente. Moins d'une heure plus tard, un cocher vint pour la récupérer et l'emmener à Darcy House.

Elle se laissa emmener, ne cherchant pas à signaler à ses sœurs où elle se rendait.

La maison qui lui faisait face était magnifique. Immense, mais moins intimidante que Pemberley. Son cœur battait fortement quand elle fut invitée à entrer par une femme d'âge mûre qui la jugea du regard longuement. Quand Lizzie redemanda comment allait Georgiana, le sourire parut de plus en plus important sur le visage de la femme en charge.

— Miss Bennet, il manque surtout une vraie personne de confiance pour les Darcy. Je vous aime bien. Miss Darcy est dans la salle à musique, suivez-moi, je vais vous emmener.

Lizzie reprit le cours de sa respiration, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait arrêter. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir réussi un examen.

— Elizabeth ? Anna, attendez !

La voix inimitable venait de derrière elle. Si ce n'était pas celle qui berçait chacun de ses rêves depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle l'aurait reconnu pour la tendresse avec laquelle il prononçait son prénom. Elle fit volteface en un instant.

— Fitzwilliam !

Il s'avança vers elles, car effectivement, juste derrière eux, dans des habits d'équitation plein de poussière de la route qu'elle ne voyait pas, se tenait le maitre de maison, Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent au milieu du hall d'entrée. Leurs mains se touchaient, par gants interposés, et leurs regards ne se quittaient pas un seul instant.

— Comment peux-tu être là, Elizabeth, je reviens tout juste de Longbourn… On m'a dit que tu étais allée soutenir Miss Lydia, contre je ne sais quoi…

— Je suis venue pour _ma sœur_ , Fitzwilliam. C'est elle qui a besoin d'aide. Apprendre qu'il est son frère, comme ça, a dû être tellement horrible.

— Je suis depuis l'aube sur mon cheval pour espérer quelques heures en ta présence… Alors que j'aurais pu rester tranquillement chez moi, et tu serais venu à moi !

L'éclat de rire entre les deux évacua toute la tristesse de leur séparation, les laissant juste immensément heureux de pouvoir profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Anna, Mrs Isalf, la femme de charge, souriait, heureuse pour ses maitres que bientôt la présence d'une Mrs Darcy apporterait des éclats de rire à deux personnes dont la vie avait beaucoup trop abusée. Elle prit sur elle de leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ni encore mariés.

— Miss Darcy vous attend toujours dans le salon de musique, Miss Bennet.

Elle se délecta du rougissement et comme ils bafouillèrent, l'un comme l'autre. Quel changement par rapport au sombre Mr Darcy qui ne souriait jamais d'il y a quelques mois à peine.

Ils se séparèrent. Miss Bennet fut admise en présence de Miss Darcy, au grand bonheur de cette dernière qui n'hésita pas, et vint pleurer les larmes d'incompréhension sur l'épaule d'une amie, d'une grande sœur, d'une confidente.

Le maitre de maison, lui, demanda l'aide de son valet pour se changer et être le plus présentable pour leur invitée. Il revint doucement sans vouloir déranger les deux femmes de sa vie qui échangeaient des confidences. Quand il entendit le sujet, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter à la porte, avant d'annoncer sa présence.

— Oui, Lizzie, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais comment as-tu su que tu aimais mon frère ?

— Je ne l'ai pas su. J'aurais dû le comprendre quand je lui en ai voulu pour des mois pour une remarque qu'il a dit certainement sans me regarder.

— Une remarque ?

— Je suis loin d'être très sage et d'avoir une très grande connaissance des affaires du cœur, Georgiana. Avant… Avant de rencontrer ton frère, aucun homme ne m'avait inspiré de sentiment, sauf mon père, évidement. De beaucoup, je riais et je me moquais quand ils bafouillaient devant ma sœur Jane. Dès que je ne les voyais plus, ils disparaissaient de ma conscience. Je ne pensais simplement plus à eux, et je trouvais amusement dans les idioties de Lydia et Kitty. Ce sont mes deux plus jeunes sœurs.

— Et tu as rencontré mon frère.

— Et j'ai rencontré Fitzwilliam. Mr Darcy.

La manière dont elle prononça les derniers mots renvoyèrent Darcy à l'époque où il logeait chez Bingley et qu'il admirait cette jeune femme au caractère arrêté, et qui semblait avoir un don pour parler le contenu de son cœur.

— Je l'ai trouvé très… très bel homme. Mystérieux, mais bel homme. Il était avec Mr Bingley. Comparé à lui, il semblait encore plus élégant et plus impressionnant. Il avait une classe et un calme hors du commun, et tandis qu'il n'avait pas envie de danser, je pouvais le comprendre. Mais déjà, je le surveillais quasiment toujours dans mon angle de vision, et je parlais de qui il pouvait être. Il m'intriguait.

— Et que s'est-il passé ?

— Oh, je ne voudrais pas que ton appréciation de ton frère en pâtisse. Je vais peut-être m'arrêter là !

— Je veux pouvoir être sure de moi la prochaine fois que je ressens des sentiments pour un homme, Lizzie ! Continue, je t'en supplie. Sinon, je vais croire qu'il était le pire des frères et qu'il t'a fait mal.

— Ça, faire mal, on se l'est fait beaucoup de fois, et lui a commencé par cette nuit-là. Nous étions tous les deux le long d'un mur, sans partenaire de danse. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'à Meryton, nous avons très souvent ce soucis-là. Il y a beaucoup de jeunes filles, et beaucoup moins d'homme de notre âge. Bref, j'avais déjà dansé deux sets, et je laissais ma place aux autres filles. Tous les hommes qui n'étaient pas marié ou père de famille étaient déjà sur la piste, enfin, sauf ton frère, évidement. Mr Bingley est venu le voir entre deux danses, et lui a dit…

Darcy s'avança et révéla sa présence.

— Il m'a dit « Allez, viens danser, j'en ai marre que tu sois tout seul dans ton coin à ressasser le passé. Viens t'amuser, viens danser ! » Je lui ai répondu que je n'avais pas envie de danser. Il a admis sa nouvelle fascination pour Miss Jane Bennet, et m'a signalé qu'une de ses sœurs attendait, non loin de là. J'ai tourné la tête, mais je n'ai pas regardé. J'ai répondu la première chose qui me passait par la tête, à ce moment-là.

— Je m'en souviens très bien. « Elle est passable, mais pas assez jolie pour me décider à l'inviter. »

— Elizabeth… Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça comme cela. Ces mots n'étaient pas volontaires, je ne t'avais jamais regardé à ce moment-là. Tu étais une forme indéfinissable collé contre le mur, exactement comme moi.

— Georgiana, tu me demandes comment j'ai su que j'aimais ton frère, c'est très simple, c'est parce que cette pauvre remarque, tout à fait anodine venant de tout autre personne, m'est resté en tête. Je n'ai pas croisé ton frère pendant la quinzaine de jours qui suivit, mais je pensais à lui tous les jours. Me jurant que je le détestais abondamment. Qu'il était arrogant, trop fier, et surement toutes les autres failles de caractères que je pouvais lui trouver. Je me rendais amicale avec ceux qui pouvaient me parler de lui, même si c'était pour m'abreuver de mensonge sur son compte. Chacune de mes journées lui était dédicacée. Dans ma haine pour lui, j'apprenais le moindre détail que je pouvais avoir sur sa présence. A la soirée où nous nous retrouvâmes, je ne le quittais pas des yeux, et je commençais à faire tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'il me repère.

— Et te remarquer, je l'ai fait. Elizabeth.

— Alors, qu'il me repère n'a pas été assez. Je voulais plus. Toujours plus. Qu'il ait mal comme j'avais souffert depuis quinze jours. Quand je me suis retrouvée dans la même maison que lui pendant cinq jours, je disséquais son comportement et raillais les moindres éléments. Mais surtout, je savais toujours ce qu'il faisait et comment il le faisait. Comment il prenait son thé. Comment il faisait sortir les chiens et qu'il jouait sous mes fenêtres. Je ne le comprenais pas. Et moins je le comprenais, plus il m'intriguait, et plus je m'intéressais à lui.

Elle se tût et laissa en suspens tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit. Comment elle avait ressenti son absence, et la joie de retrouver leurs échanges dans le Kent, même si elle ne l'aurait certainement pas reconnu à ce moment-là.

— Et quand enfin, j'ai commencé à comprendre réellement comment il fonctionnait, je pensais sans arrêt à lui. Comment aurait-il réagi, s'il était là ? Qu'aurais-je dit pour me faire pardonner mes divers affronts ? Dans ma tête, à partir du moment où il s'est expliqué, il était en permanence à mes côtés. Mais, ironie du sort, je pensais en même temps que jamais plus, je n'aurais le droit d'être à ses côtés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit que je n'avais pas mérité ? Mon arrogance, ma vision étriquée de la vie que tu menais et les limitations que je te proposais… Évidement que tu as bien fait de refuser. J'ai honte à chaque fois que je repense à mes mots. Ils ont eu le bonheur de te faire comprendre mes propres tourments, mais je les ai tellement regrettés…

Georgiana observait l'échange, bouche bée. Elle finit par interrompre d'une petite voix.

— Mon frère s'est déclaré et … tu l'as refusé ?

Lizzie et Darcy se regardèrent à nouveau en rougissant. Leur passé avait été tellement chaotique, mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, aucun obstacle ne leur paraissait insurmontable.

— C'est comme ça, Georgiana, que tu sauras si tu es amoureuse d'un homme. Quand, si tu es en sa présence, tout est surmontable, tout est une source de bonheur et de joie, même les anciennes incompréhensions. A ce moment-là, tu peux reconnaitre que tu l'aimais depuis le départ… Mais que tu n'étais pas prête à le reconnaitre, tout simplement.

 **FIN**


End file.
